Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Beck's a Prince, Cat's a Princess. They're best friends and betrothed. What happens when there's an attack on Cat's palace and she's kidnapped? Can Beck find her before the evil king forces her to marry him? Bat.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess**

**Summary: Beck's a Prince, Cat's a Princess. They're best friends and betrothed. What happens when there's an attack on Cat's palace and she's kidnapped? Can Beck find her before the evil king forces her to marry him?**

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

* * *

><p>A small redhead, glowing little girl sat on her mother and father's bed, with her mother in front of a mirror, fixing her hair. The girl's big brown eyes were shining with excitement. "Mum?"<p>

"Yes, my Caterina?" Her mother, Queen Helen Valentine, asked her softly, still fixing her hair into a bun.

Caterina Valentine kept her eyes on her mother. "Do you think Prince Beckett will like me?" She asked, in a fearful tone.

Queen Helen turned to her daughter after she was finished and smiled to her gently. "Oh my sweet little angel…" She walked up to Caterina and picked her up into her arms. "He'll love you. You know why?" Caterina shook her head as her mother took her to the mirror and she saw both her and her mother in the reflection. "He'll love you because you're the most beautiful princess in the whole wide world."

Caterina kissed her mother's cheek and leaned onto her shoulder. "Mum?"

"Yes, my dear?" The queen said after leaving the large bedroom.

"Will I be as pretty as you when I grow up?" Caterina asked as she watched her parents' bedroom door disappear as they kept walking.

"You will be the most gorgeous woman on the globe, my princess." Her mother walked into the royal foyer where there were a few guards around. They suddenly went into a serious stance when they saw the queen come down the stairs and the princess in her arms. "My good sirs." The queen did a curtly nod to the knights as one of them opened the main doors for the two ladies.

An older man was talking to one of his advisors when the advisor smiled and pointed towards the castle. The man with the large crown on his head turned and smiled brightly. "My two girls." He said with pride.

Caterina gasped and forced her mother to put her down. "Father!" She ran and jumped into his open arms.

Her father, King Arthur Valentine, kissed his daughter's forehead as he held her in his arms. "How's my precious 6 year old daughter today?" He couldn't help, but keep admiring his daughter's unique red hair. No one had ever seen hair color like it, but his daughter was a unique one.

Caterina kissed his cheek. "Wonderful! I'm making a new friend today!"

"Yes, that you are." Arthur tapped his finger on Caterina's nose, making her giggle. Once Queen Helen was close to them, he kissed her lips. "Let's get going, shall we?" Arthur helped his wife up onto a horse, while a knight set Caterina onto her pony. Arthur planted himself on his large black horse. "On we go."

* * *

><p>A small, shrimpy tanned boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes kept his eyes out of one of the castle windows with a sense of anxiousness. "When is she going to get here?" He asked to no one.<p>

His father, King Beckett Oliver II, came into the hall where the young lad was looking out of the window and raised an eyebrow. "Son, are you feeling alright?" He walked up to his 6 year old and put a hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Beckett Oliver III sighed and forced his dad's hand off. "I'm tired of waiting for princess Caterina to get here!"

"Beckett, patience is a virtue." The king chuckled as Beckett pouted. "Come, my son, let's get downstairs. She will be here soon, I promise."

Beckett sighed. "Fine." He grumbled as he took his father's hand and went down the stairs.

_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!_

The trumpet sounded for when someone was arriving.

Beckett sighed. "About time. Do girls always take that long, father?"

"Every morning, every night."

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Oh, great."

* * *

><p>Once Caterina and her parents entered the castle, one of the knights took a hold of her reigns for her pony and led her safely through the crowds of people, in awe of meeting "their future queen". Caterina raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? She let it go when she saw the main building come into view. She gasped. "This palace is so pretty, mum!"<p>

Her mother was right behind her on her own pure white horse and nodded. "It is, isn't it, darling?"

"I wish I could live here!" Caterina pouted.

Her mother and father looked to each with grins. They'll tell her when she's older…for now, they were going to enjoy watching the interaction between her and her future husband.

Once they arrived on the red carpet laid out before the steps of the castle, the king of the land came out. "Arthur, my old friend!" King Oliver yelled out, with his son next to him. His wife, Queen Juliet, came out, smiling sweetly.

Caterina's father helped his wife down as Caterina's main protector knight helped her down to her feet where her pretty pink dress could flow out neatly again. Her red hair curled out a bit, naturally. Her brown eyes immediately caught Beckett's. "Ooh, he's handsome, mum." Caterina said as she took her mother's hand, walking closer.

Her mother chuckled. "Yes, he is."

"Is that Prince Beckett?"

"Yes, my daughter."

Cat gasped. "Wow."

After the adults did their greetings, it was time for the two children, who were staring at one another. "We would love for you to meet our precious babygirl, Caterina." Caterina's mother said, putting Caterina in front of her, resting her hands gently on Caterina's shoulders.

"Oh, Helen, she is so flawless!" Juliet noted, smiling at Caterina, who blushed. "It's nice to meet you, Caterina."

Caterina smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, ma'am."

"Such a sweetheart!" Juliet followed Helen's lead and brought Beck in front of her as well. Beck was blushing. "This is my son, Beckett Oliver III."

"He looks just like you, Beckett!" King Valentine exclaimed, looking back to his old friend.

"Thank you." King Beckett chuckled. "Beckett, introduce yourself to Caterina. Be a gentleman."

Beckett bit his lip, but walked up to Caterina. "Hi…I'm Beckett."

Cat giggled. "I'm Caterina."

"Hmm…can I call you Cat for short?" Beckett suddenly asked.

Caterina smiled brightly. "You can if you let me call you, Beck!"

Beckett laughed. "Deal!"

* * *

><p><em>7 years later…<em>

Beckett Oliver III was snoring loudly on his soft king size bed in the middle of his large bedroom. A knock on the door woke him up. Beck groaned. "No…"

_Knock, knock, knock_

The door creaked open and Beck's mother, Juliet, peeked her head in. "Mr. Beckett, I know you are NOT still asleep! You have your first lesson in 20 minutes! I demand you get dressed this instant!"

Beck whined. "Mother, please, just ONE DAY of sleep!"

Juliet smirked. "Would you get up if I told you princess Caterina and her family is coming for dinner tonight?"

Beck suddenly flew out of bed. "I'm up!"

"That's what I thought." His mother laughed as she shut the door behind her.

Beck went to pick out some clothes for the day when he stopped and stared at the portrait a famous artist drew of him and Cat the year before when they were twelve years old. He loved that picture and he'd always cherish it.

* * *

><p>13 year old Caterina Valentine was sitting on the castle steps, waiting for her parents to get out of their meeting so they could go to the Oliver kingdom. Her brother was currently fighting with two knights who were keeping him from slapping the horses' butts.<p>

"Caterina! Caterina!"

"Caterina!"

Cat's head popped up at the sound of her two best friends' voices. "Hello there." She smiled.

Jadelyn West and Victoria Vega sat down on either side of Cat out of breath. "We wanted to catch you before you left to see Prince Beckett!" Victoria blurted out.

"You don't have to yell, stupid, Caterina is sitting right next to you." Jadelyn said rudely.

Cat giggled. "Why can't you two silly birds get along for one day?"

"Because she's mean!"

"Because she's an idiot."

Cat sighed. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong, Caterina?" Victoria suddenly asked in concern. "You don't seem like yourself this afternoon."

Cat shrugged. "My parents said that tonight at the dinner table with Beckett and his parents…apparently my parents AND his parents have a big announcement to tell Beckett and I. I wish I knew what it was."

"Hmm…" Jadelyn hummed. "Maybe they're telling you that you and Beckett are betrothed?"

Cat's eyes widened. "Me and Beckett? Betrothed to marry? Outrageous!"

"And why is that?" Jadelyn asked in an "I-know-everything" attitude.

"Because Beckett and I are best friends! We don't think of each other more than that!"

"Caterina, think about it." Jadelyn said suddenly. "You two were forced to meet at the age of 6 and have seen each other almost every day since. Either he comes here or you go there. Your parents are always whispering when you two interact together and they are always commenting on how "cute you two will be" or stuff like that. Right?"

Cat gulped. "Yes…"

"Caterina, face it." Jadelyn put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "You're getting married to Prince Beckett when you turn 18."

Cat whimpered. "I sure hope not."

The main doors creaked open and the three girls looked to see the king and queen come out. Victoria and Jadelyn immediately stood up and bowed. "Your majesty." And they waved goodbye to Cat and ran off.

Cat stood up and bit her lip. "Mum, father…am I and-"

"NO, DON'T DO THAT!" The three people on the stairs looked to where her brother was and he was being dragged away from the horse he currently was hanging on to by the tail. "LET GO!"

Cat sighed. "Nevermind."

* * *

><p>Beck came outside immediately after the horn was blown and saw Cat stride up on her horse and she smiled to him. He smiled back. "Hey, Cat!"<p>

Cat giggled when she stopped her horse in front of him. "Hello, Beck." She said gently as Beck took her by the waist and helped her down. He was much taller now, so was Cat, but she didn't grow THAT much like Beck did. He did a growth spurt to 5' 5'' while Cat stopped suddenly at 4'11''. Their parents say they'll grow before they get older. Cat's brother and parents were off their horses as well.

Beck nodded curtly to the family. "King Valentine, Queen Valentine…Franklin."

17 year old Franklin laughed loudly. "Oh my GOODNESS, you said my name LAST!"

Cat groaned out of embarrassment as Beck blinked. He still wasn't used to all Franklin's random outbursts after all these years.

After everyone was seated at the table, King Oliver stood from his large seat and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention…except Franklin, but nobody minded that he was in his own little world. "I believe we parents have something important to tell Beckett and Caterina now that they are at the age of 13."

Cat gulped as Beck was seated next to her. As she went pale, Beck looked worried. "Are you alright, Cat?"

Cat sighed. "Ask me that question in a minute."

The parents grouped together in front of the friends on the other side of the table with smiles. "Beckett, Caterina…you are engaged to be married at the age of 18." Juliet said with excitement.

Silence…

They didn't even hear crickets.

"Wow…um…" Beck looked lost and confused.

Cat was hurt. Maybe Beck didn't want to marry her? Sure, they had no choice, but what if he was unhappy about that? They'd be miserable for as long as they live! Cat whimpered as she ran out of the dining room and down the hallway. Soon, she found herself in the Queen's garden, crying by the small pond of fish in the water. She was on her knees, holding herself, ruining her light green dress.

"Cat!" Beck's worried voice called out as Cat heard his footsteps run closer and closer until he collapsed to his knees next to her. "Cat, you didn't even give me a chance to say anything!"

Cat shook her head. "Beck, please don't hate me. This isn't my choice either, you know? I know you probably don't like me that way. I'm definitely not a first pick for anyone."

"You're wrong." Beck said in a serious voice, wiping Cat's tears away with his thumbs. "You'll always be my first pick. Remember? You're my favorite princess. Cat, I don't know about loving you in a romantic way because we just turned into a teenage years, so we have no idea of the meaning of love. But I love you like a best friend because you ARE my best friend. If I was being forced to marry anybody I wanted, I would always pick you."

Cat looked him in the eyes. "Do you mean that, Beck?"

Beck nodded with a smile. "I do. Cat, we're getting married, and there's no denying that. So let's make this work. Now we'll definitely be together forever."

Cat sighed in happiness and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is Izzy and this is my new story. I promise, the horror part will come in the 3<strong>**rd**** chapter. Don't ask me why this is a BeckXCat fiction story. Hell if I know. I tried other couples, but they didn't work out like Beck and Cat. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**-Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess**

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>4 years later…<em>

17 year old, Beckett Oliver III, was on his horse, who was galloping quickly through woods. His two best friends, Robert Shapiro –the kingdom's joker's son- and Andrew Harris –the king's personal musician's son-, were following behind him, attempting to keep up. They were racing to the lake about a few miles away from the castle. Soon, Beck heeled his horse and pumped his fists in the air. "Victory is MINE!" He yelled as his friends made it there as well.

The dark skinned teenager glared at him as he jumped off his horse. "Whatever, I let you win, Oliver."

Beck snorted. "Yeah, in your dreams!"

Robert struggled down off his horse, but lost his footing and fell onto his butt. "OW!" Robert growled as he stood up. "My butt already hurts from just riding on the horse! Now I'm going to have a huge bruise on there too!"

"It's not like anybody looks there, Rob." Beck teased. "Hey, guys, we better head back soon. Cat is coming over. I like being there to help her off her horse."

"Yes, because you're her prince charming." Andrew rolled his eyes.

Beck raised his eyebrows a few times with a grin. "What you say is right, Andre." Beck felt the need to use nicknames with people now. Their names were just too fancy for some unknown reason. "Cat is my-"

"Future queen, I know!" Andre snapped. "Jeez, you tell me that 6 times a day!"

"Do I sense jealously?" Beck teased his best friend.

Andre scoffed. "Have you seen your fiancée lately? Seriously, Beck, who wouldn't be jealous of you?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your future wife, Princess Caterina, is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." Andre said bluntly.

Robert nodded, recovered from his fall. "I agree. She's is so kind and sweet too."

"She's perfect." Beck smiled with pride. "I know. I'm a lucky son of a gun."

"It's too bad you guys are engaged already." Robert frowned. "I would marry her in a heartbeat."

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself, Shapiro." He threatened, since he was quite protective of his bride-to-be.

_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!_

Beck's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Cat's here!" He jumped on his horse, along with his friends, and they rushed back to the castle. Once he made it there, Cat was just arriving with her parents and brother. As a knight reached for her, Beck ran up. "Wait, I'll help her!" The knight backed off and Cat stared in surprise at Beck. "Hi, beautiful." He greeted her, trying to hide that he was out of breath.

Cat giggled. "Hi…I would say handsome, but you're a bit sweaty and icky right now."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Icky?"

"It's another word I came up with." Cat squeaked with excitement. "Do you like it?"

"With all the other words you've come up with, Cat, that one is the most odd…although "Phooey" and "Fiddlesticks" are still my favorites." Beck laughed. "Come on down, girl." Cat put her hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on her hips, helping her down with ease.

She was a slim girl, and quite short for her age, considering she was 17 years old, but only standing 5'2''. She had her red hair longer than it was years ago and it again had a natural curl at the ends. She made up a new hair style, where she took a large ribbon and wrapped it around her head and made it into a bow. At first, everyone thought that was odd, since bows were meant to go around the waist of a woman, but soon, everyone saw it was adorable on Cat. She constantly wore her short dresses that went to her knees and always had a playful smile. Beck thought she was absolutely adorable.

Beck was now standing 6'1'' with his slim figure, dressing in appropriate attire for a prince. Cat was glad he was done growing, since she already felt like an ant when she stood next to him. His hair was truly out of control, but he refused to change it. Cat loved it, saying that's what made him "Beck" and not someone he's not. That was another reason why he never had gotten rid of his hair. Cat loved it. He was considered the most handsome man around with his tan skin and attractive facial features, all the girls drooled over him. Almost like how all the boys drooled over Cat and strived for her attention.

All in all, both kingdoms thought Prince Beckett Oliver III and Princess Caterina Valentine were the cutest, most beautiful couple they've ever seen and everyone really couldn't wait till the wedding.

As Cat's parents and brother went inside, Andre and Robert came up and bowed lightly. "Princess Caterina." They said at the same time as they stood up straight.

Cat giggled, leaning onto Beck as he wrapped an arm around her. "Boys, you really mustn't be so formal with me. Any friends of Beck's are friends of mine." She said sweetly.

Robert sighed in a dreamy way. "You're so nice…and cute…and-"

"She gets it, Robbie." Andre calmly snapped to him, using the nickname. "And Caterina, it will be an honor being considered one of your friends."

"Please, call me Cat." She smiled. "What were you boys doing just now?"

"We raced to the lake on the other side of the woods." Beck smirked. "I say we race again."

"Can Cat ride with me?" Robbie raised his hand and jumped around in excitement.

Cat raised an eyebrow as Andre and Beck glared. "No." Beck said as they began walking to the boys' horses. "How was your day, Cat?" He asked casually, loving hear her voice.

"It was wonderful!" Cat said happily. "After lessons, I went to hang out with Jade and Tori, and they were fighting, but I stopped them. We went to pick some apples to help Tori's mother, but again, Jade and Tori were angry with each other so they had an apple fight. I had to duck for cover."

"That's a wonderful day?" Andre asked in confusion. Cat nodded to him with a bright smile. "I'd hate to see what a bad day would look like for you, missy."

Cat shrugged. "I have never had a bad day. Life is so grand!"

Beck smiled. "That's my girl." After Beck helped Cat on the saddle of his horse, he raised himself up and put his leg over onto the other side, sitting behind Cat, and wrapped his arms passed Cat and grabbing the reigns. Cat giggled as she put an arm around his waist and the other on the saddle, since she had to sit with both of her legs on one side because she had a dress on. "You ready?" He asked her.

Cat nodded. "Yes, sir!" The three horses lined up in a row facing the woods. Cat did the honor. "Ready…set…GO!" Cat squealed out as the horses began running. She gripped Beck tighter, but he didn't mind. "Ah, faster!"

"Eat my dust!" Andre yelled, attempting to pass them, but Beck's horse speeded up. "Hey!"

Beck laughed as Robbie was still a bit behind. "You're my good luck charm, Cat!" He told her.

Cat giggled. "Of course!" Soon they made it to the lake, their poor horses out of breath. Beck stepped down from the horse and helped Cat down. "Oh, that was so magnificent!" Cat squeaked as she took the horse's reigns and led him over to the edge of the lake so he could drink some water. "You did so good, Braveheart!" She kissed the horse's cheek.

Robbie and Andre did the same for their horses and the four of them sat down on a few logs they found. Cat sat on Beck's lap so her dress wouldn't get dirty. "Oh, this place is so beautiful." She said in awe. "How did you boys find it?"

Beck shrugged. "We just went riding one day when we had nothing to do and we found it and went swimming."

"Swimming?" Cat looked curious. "What's that?"

Beck, Andre, and Robbie's eyes widened. "You've never gone swimming before?" Beck questioned. As Cat shook her head, he blinked. "Time to go swimming!"

* * *

><p>Cat was running her fingers through Beck's hair as he was laying his head on her lap, resting from the tiring day. "Today was so much fun, Beck. Thank you for showing me how to swim."<p>

Beck took her free hand and held it, loving the feeling of her. "Anytime. I'll teach you all the things I know. You can teach me all the things I don't know."

Cat smiled gently to him. "We'll complete each other." She whispered.

Beck kissed her hand. "We're made for one another, aren't we?"

Cat nodded. "I believe so." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Beck, but I'm going to go see if dinner is ready. All that swimming took so much energy out of me and I'm hungry."

Beck laughed. "Me too. I'll go with you."

"No, no, rest. I'll come back and get you if it's ready." Cat smiled at him and once she was out from under his head, she placed a small pillow in her place. "I'll be back."

Beck smiled to her. "I'll be waiting." Cat left the corridor and Beck sighed. He wondered if what he felt when he was with Cat was love? He also questioned of how he was honored with a sweet, innocent young woman as his fiancée?

"AH!"

Beck immediately went into high alert and jumped off the couch towards the direction Cat would've been going in after hearing her terrified scream. His heart raced. Was she hurt? Did some stranger break into the castle? Was he going to hurt her? Beck turned a corner and almost crashed into his fiancée. "What is it?" He asked her, gently pulling her into his arms as he looked around for any threat, but saw none. "What happened?"

Cat was crying into his shirt. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Kill what?"

"THAT!" Cat screeched as she pointed before them. Beck narrowed his eyes and saw a tiny black spider, spinning their web in the middle of the hallway. "Kill it! Please, Beck! Please!"

After seeing his fiancée was truly terrified, he took off his shoe and not only removed the spider, but took the web with it too. Beck turned to her as she was wiping her tears away. "Feel better?" He smiled at her gently.

Cat sighed. "Yes, I guess so."

Beck chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "You never cease to surprise me, Cat."

Cat looked up at him. "You're my brave prince."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Well, if I'm your brave prince then…you're my little princess."

Cat giggled. "I like that."

Beck rested his chin gently on top of her head. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetstarre<strong>

**Fobfan**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Victoriousforever**

**Quinnn**

**Serigate**

**Ameha kay**

**Aodiva (ah, yes, I remember you. My old enemy…glad you like my story though haha)**

**Anon**

**Fallspring**

**Glittergirl (I don't know. We just do.)**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the first chapter. I've finished this story, so that's all good and well. **

**-Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for next chapter: <strong>

"But Beck…just…just in case…" Cat stuttered.

Beck sighed. "Yes, Cat. I would come rescue you. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I'll search high and low, and all over the globe to find you."

Cat looked up at him, finally, she saw the fear and anger in his eyes. It was then she realized, she meant a lot more to him than she thought. "How important am I to you?" She suddenly asked.

Beck leaned his head against hers. "I'd die without you in my life. That is exactly why nothing will ever happen to you. I…I love you, Cat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess **

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em>In a far, far away land…<em>

"I do not understand this!" A man's venom voice rang through his castle as he threw his wine cup across the room. "How can I NOT be king of my kingdom? My father has died! I have to have the thrown!"

The advisor shook his head firmly, not fearful of the prince's rage. "You, Prince Tybalt Cromwell, need to marry a princess before you can be king. That is a rule that has never been overruled."

"So all I have to do is marry someone and I'm king?" 6' 3'' light skinned, blonde haired, blue eyes prince of an unknown land shrugged. "Easy."

"No, it's not." The adviser said. "Your father had never interacted with other kingdoms after your mother died when you were a child. You have no allies. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone forgot about this kingdom already. You cannot just go somewhere and demand a princess."

"Then I'll kidnap one." Tybalt growled out. "I want nothing else, except to be king of this land! GUARDS! BRING IN MY WORTHY KNIGHT, ALEXANDER!" Soon enough, a black knight came in and kneeled before Tybalt. "My worthy friend, I have a mission for you. Go to the nearest land and grab a princess, then bring her back here. I need a princess to become queen…so be it."

The black knight gave a nod and stood up. "Yes, my Lord."

"And kill whoever stands in your way."

"Gladly."

…

Cat and Beck sighed as they were forced to listen to a presentation on what flowers to choose for their wedding ceremony. They would rather just pick the flowers quickly instead of listening to the history of each stupid flower and what meaning it could have at their wedding.

"And the white roses go to-"

Beck leaned over to Cat. "I'm so bored."

Cat nodded. "Me too."

After another half an hour, Beck and Cat picked the pink roses and quickly left the room. They laughed as they ran outside to the garden. They slowed down and just walked along the dirt path where the Queen's guardian glowed in the sunlight. Beck shyly took Cat's hand into his as they walked together and Cat giggled, leaning her head against his arm. Without talking, they just enjoyed each other's company and finally they decided to rest and sit down on a bench.

Beck wrapped an arm around her and she put her feet up to her side and leaned against him. "Beck…"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to marry you." Cat said timidly, looking up at him and into his eyes.

Beck put his forehead against hers and rubbed their noses gently against each other, making her giggle. "I wish I could marry you tomorrow." He responded.

After a few more minutes of a comfortable silence, Cat rubbed her lips together before speaking. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"If someone took me, would you come rescue me?" She asked, not looking at him this time. Beck suddenly held her tighter. "I had a bad dream last night. It started nice. You and I were talking like we are now, but then the horn went off, but it was the sound of when an enemy is approaching. You took me to the safe room and my parents weren't there yet. Someone broke in. He was dressed in black. You tried to protect me, but he hurt you and took me. I was screaming for you, but you didn't wake up. And that's when I woke up."

Beck was breathing a bit heavily now, holding Cat closer to him. "Cat, if anything ever happened like that, I would NEVER let anybody lay a finger on you in the first place. I would kill the man in black before he could _touch_ you."

Cat smiled. "You promise?"

"With everything in me, Cat, I promise." He rested his chin on her head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But Beck…just…just in case…" Cat stuttered.

Beck sighed. "Yes, Cat. I would come rescue you. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I'll search high and low, and all over the globe to find you."

Cat looked up at him, finally, she saw the fear and anger in his eyes. It was then she realized, she meant a lot more to him than she thought. "How important am I to you?" She suddenly asked.

Beck leaned his head against hers. "I'd die without you in my life. That is exactly why nothing will ever happen to you. I…I love you, Cat."

Cat gasped and looked up at Beck, looked down at her. "Really?" Cat asked in surprise. Beck nodded firmly. Cat smiled. "I love you too."

Beck leaned down to kiss her, but they were interrupted.

"_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!"_

That horn…that was the horn.

Cat panicked. "Beck! My dream! My bad dream! It's coming true!"

Beck shook his head with rage. "Not today!" He growled as he took her hand and led her inside the castle as suddenly everything started shaking when catapults were being used. "Hurry!"

All the guards were preoccupied with protecting the castle, they barely saw Beck and Cat passing through with everything going on. One guard stopped them. "Go to the safe room! NOW!" He ordered and watched them go up the sitars.

Cat was having a hard time breathing. "Beck, we can't go there! We can't! The man in black will come get me!"

Beck gripped her hand tighter as they came to the end of a hallway. "I told you, Cat, NO ONE is going to lay a finger on you!" Cat reached up and pulled on the hall candle light where it came down and opened a secret passage staircase. Once they went in, it shut on its own. Cat and Beck walked in the dark quite a few feet down, until they came to the room. Beck reached around, but found a candle and a match, lighting it. Cat was shaking with terror. Beck put the candle holder down and rushed up to her. "Sit down." He gently ordered as he led her to the small couch in the small, pitch dark room. It was a safe room they used if an enemy were to attack. They expected her parents and brother to come soon. "We're safe here."

Cat gripped his buttoned up shirt and tired to control her breathing. "You'll keep your promise? You promised you won't let anybody take me."

Beck pulled her so close to him, she was actually sitting on his lap now and he gently rocked her back and forth. "Nobody is taking you anywhere." He said firmly.

Cat sighed in relief. "Okay. I believe you."

The secret passage way door opened and Cat sighed in relief. It was definitely her parents or brother. She left Beck's lap and ran to the staircase to greet them, but gasped when it wasn't her family that came from the shadows. The black knight looked down at her through his helmet. "Hello, Princess Caterina."

Beck tried to run up, but the knight looked to him and he stopped. Beck clenched his fists, wanting Cat away from him, since she was mere inches away from the knight. "Get away from her." He growled out with hatred dripping from his voice. "You touch her and I'll make you regret it."

Suddenly the knight put his hand on his sword and took it out of its holder. "Prove it, Prince Oliver."

* * *

><p><strong>Fobfan<strong>

**Glittergirl**

**Marialuvsyew**

**I-am-not-a-smiley-person**

**amehakay**

**littlemissvictorious**

**Quinn**

**Cprizzle**

**Fallspring**

**Victoriousforever**

**Darlingemory**

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Tons more action in next chapter, I swear.**

**-Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for next chapter:<strong>

Beck kissed her forehead. "Cat, no one is taking you away from me."

"Wrong." _BAM!_

"BECK!" Cat screamed sharply as Beck collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. "NO! Beck, please be okay! BECK!"

Beck didn't care about his bleeding head. He grabbed onto Cat's wrists. "Cat…run…" He whispered.

Before Cat could register anything, the knight's arms snaked around her waist and snatched her violently from Beck's grasp. "NO, LET ME GO! BECK! BECK!"

Beck gasped in pain as he tried to move and he felt his world go numb. "Cat…Cat…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess**

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>The secret passage way door opened and Cat sighed in relief. It was definitely her parents or brother. She left Beck's lap and ran to the staircase to greet them, but gasped when it wasn't her family that came from the shadows. The black knight looked down at her through his helmet. "Hello, Princess Caterina."<p>

Beck tried to run up, but the knight looked to him and he stopped. Beck clenched his fists, wanting Cat away from him, since she was mere inches away from the knight. "Get away from her." He growled out with hatred dripping from his voice. "You touch her and I'll make you regret it."

Suddenly the knight put his hand on his sword and took it out of its holder. "Prove it, Prince Oliver."

Cat reached for the sword. "Don't hurt him!" The knight grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand and threw her harshly against the wall, where she fell to the ground. She whimpered in pain. "Beck…"

Beck grabbed the sword that was on the wall and ran towards the knight. "How dare you hurt her!" He snarled as he went to stab the knight, but the knight shielded himself with the sword and suddenly they broke out into a full on fight. Beck made the sword fall out of his new enemy's hands and took the chance to punch his helmet off of his head. He stared into the eyes of the light skinned man, with brown hair and what looked to be pure black eyes. It scared Beck, but not enough to make him back down. "What do you want?"

The man chuckled. "What do you think? Your fiancée, of course."

Beck's heart froze. "What do you want with her?"

"My king from my homeland needs a princess to marry." The knight answered with a smirk. "I came here and I saw her walking around in her beauty and innocence, so I picked her for my king. She's going back with me, whether you like it or not, you spoiled prince." Beck gripped the sword in his hands. "I thought you were her prince. Shouldn't you stab me already? Protect her?"

Beck gulped. "I'm not a murderer."

The knight chuckled as he maneuvered around Beck's hold and suddenly used a technique that made Beck let go of the sword and threw it to the side. "But I am." The knight went to punch Beck in the face, but Beck dodged and fought against him.

Beck grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it behind his back, stunning him. "You aren't taking her anywhere." Beck growled into his ear.

The knight kicked Beck in the leg, making Beck collapse to his knees, and the knight tackled Beck onto the ground. "Oh yes I am." Beck punched the knight in the face and then kicked him off. The knight suddenly had a hold of one of the swords and before Beck could get up, the man held it above his head, ready to stab Beck right in the heart. "Say goodbye, prince."

"NO!" A scream rang out as the redhead princess jumped onto the knight's back, trying to pull his hair and his ears to cause him pain. "You won't kill him!" She said as she fought against him.

Beck took the sword out of the knight's hands and threw it across the room so nobody could get a hold of it. He pulled his fist back. "Cat, DOWN!" He yelled. Cat did so and Beck punched the knight square in the face, making him fall backwards and go unconscious. Beck was out of breath, but immediately took Cat into his arms as she cried into his chest. "Thanks for saving me, Cat."

Cat just cried.

After a minute, she looked up at him. "You kept your promise." She sniffled.

Beck kissed her forehead. "Cat, no one is taking you away from me."

"Wrong." _BAM!_

"BECK!" Cat screamed sharply as Beck collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. "NO! Beck, please be okay! BECK!"

Beck didn't care about his bleeding head. He grabbed onto Cat's wrists. "Cat…run…" He whispered.

Before Cat could register anything, the knight's arms snaked around her waist and snatched her violently from Beck's grasp. "NO, LET ME GO! BECK! BECK!"

Beck gasped in pain as he tried to move and he felt his world go numb. "Cat…Cat…"

"BECK! NO, LET ME GO! BECK! YOU PROMISED! PLEASE FIND ME! FIND ME, BECK! BECK!" And suddenly he couldn't hear her screams.

Beck laid on the ground in silence, hearing nothing except the former screams of his fiancée. "Cat…I'll…find…you…" With those words, Beck lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Cat was being dragged out and a horse came and she was thrown on top of it, and the knight sat on the saddle, putting a hand on her back, holding her there. "AH! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP! PLEASE!" She was kicking and punching the horse, but nothing worked.<p>

"No!" Her father's voice rang in her ears. "Not her! Not my daughter!" He sounded weaker than he should though…

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" Cat heard her mother's devastated voice.

"CAT! CAT!" Tori screamed.

"Get your hands off my best friend, you jerk!" Jade threatened loudly.

"Let my sister go!" Even her brother was sounding normal, yelling for her.

But the next thing Cat felt was the galloping of the horse and the knight's hand strongly holding her down, while they ran off into the unknown.

* * *

><p><em>Months later…<em>

Beck stirred in his bed, flinching at the flashing images of the worst night of his life.

"_**If someone took me, would you come rescue me?" She asked, not looking at him this time.**_

Beck groaned. "Cat…"

_**Cat smiled. "You promise?"**_

"_**With everything in me, Cat, I promise." He rested his chin on her head. "I won't let anything happen to you."**_

"I promise…" Beck whimpered in his sleep.

_**Cat was having a hard time breathing. "Beck, we can't go there! We can't! The man in black will come get me!"**_

Beck wheezed a bit, leaning onto his side.

"_**Nobody is taking you anywhere." He said firmly.**_

_**Cat sighed in relief. "Okay. I believe you."**_

"Cat…no…" Beck clenched his sheets in his fists.

"_**What do you want?" **_

_**The man chuckled. "What do you think? Your fiancée, of course."**_

"Don't…" Beck heavily breathed out, twisting and turning in his sheets.

"_**Cat…run…" He whispered. **_

"Cat…please…run…"

"_**NO, LET ME GO! BECK! BECK!"**_

_**Beck gasped in pain as he tried to move and he felt his world go numb. "Cat…Cat…"**_

"Leave her…" Beck sobbed dryly, his eyes clenched shut. "Please…don't hurt her…"

"_**BECK! NO, LET ME GO! BECK! YOU PROMISED! PLEASE FIND ME! FIND ME, BECK! BECK!"**_

"Cat!" He whispered loudly as he sat up straight in his bed, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face and body. He gulped and looked around. He was in his room in bed. He reached up and touched the bandages that were wrapped around his head.

It wasn't a dream.

Beck jumped out of bed and unwrapped the bandages as he walked out of the room. He ran to his parents' room, but they were there, so he ran down the main staircase to his father's quarters where he was on this thrown, with his mother by his side. They were discussing something. "MOTHER! FATHER!" He echoed in the room as he ran to them.

They gasped when they saw him up. "Beckett, you're out of bed!" His mother, Juliet, said in shock as she stood from her thrown and went to him. His father ran after her. "Oh, my son!" She wrapped her arms around her teenage son. "How are you feeling?"

Beck gently tore himself from her arms and looked to his father. "Father, tell me the truth. Where is she? Where is my princess?" Beck said in desperation. When his father hesitated, his heart dropped. "Where is Caterina?"

His father and mother looked to one another in sorrow and then turned back to their devastated son. "My boy, I'm sorry, but Caterina was taken."

Beck leaned into his mother's arms now, feeling suddenly weak. "No…"

"Both kingdoms have searched high and low, to and fro, and over each hill and under each rock. Beckett, we cannot find Caterina." His father explained, patting Beck's head. "We have no leads on her whereabouts either. She has simply disappeared. We suspect they were bandits, capturing Caterina for their own selfish needs of lust."

Beck almost collapsed. "L-lust?" Nightmarish images raced through Beck's head and it made him nauseous.

"We called the search off last week."

"Last week?" Beck was shocked. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"2 months, Beckett." His mother whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "We found you in the safe room of their kingdom. It was a miracle you're alive. It would've been the most devastating day of our lives if we lost you. We lost Caterina and King Arthur, and if-"

"WHAT?" Beck ripped himself from his mother's grasp again. "King Arthur Valentine has died?"

"He was stabbed during the ambush." His father said, obviously still mourning the loss of a friend. "What really killed him though was seeing his young daughter being taken on a horse by a black knight. He threw the poor girl on the horse and took off with her into the night, which truly destroyed King Arthur. His daughter was his pride and joy. Caterina was his whole world."

"Caterina IS the love of my life." Beck blurted out, startling his parents and the guards in the room. Never had any prince/king admitted to loving their princess/queen. All marriages were arranged. "Yes, I fell in love with my future queen! I won't live without her! I'm going to search for her!"

"Don't be naïve, Beckett!" His mother scolded. "You are still too pale and weak from your head injury. Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm sorry, Beckett, but…Caterina has been declared _dead_." His father said in a saddened tone.

Beck's heart shattered, but he shook it off. "She's not. Father, I would feel it in my soul and heart if Cat was no longer alive! I feel her though! I feel her alive and in need of help! She needs to be rescued!"

"Enough!" King Beckett bellowed, making everyone freeze. "You are NOT going to rescue her! That is an ORDER!"

Beck let his tears fall. "Why are you doing this to me, father?"

"I'm sorry, my son, but I need you to be safe." His father whispered, turning away from his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<br>**

**Fobfan – how did my story bring your worst fears to life?**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**i-am-not-a-smiley-person – no its not. Just a random thing to bring some suspense in that chapter.**

**Cprizzle – yeah, that's where I got the name. currently the play we're doing at school.**

**Fallspring**

**Glittergirl**

**Victoriousforever**

**Sweetstarre**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. I love the reviews so keep it up. **

**-Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 5: <strong>

"Since we keep going back and forth with who's princess Caterina is, let's drop it. Now Prince Beckett, we have no use for you. So I say we behead you." Tybalt ordered.

Cat gasped. "NO!"

"What do you think you can possibly do to save him now, Caterina?" Tybalt asked.

Cat looked helpless. "I'll marry you willingly! I'll marry you! Just please, let him go! PLEASE!"

Beck glared to her. "Silence, Cat!"

Tybalt thought about it. "It was going to be troublesome trying to get you to marry me with how feisty you have been…" He sighed. "Fine."

"NO!" Beck ran to him, ready to kill the future king, but two guards grabbed his arms. "I'll kill you before I let you put your hands on her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess**

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><em>In a place far, far away…<em>

A redhead sat on a cushioned seat, staring into the mirror on the desk before her. She was brushing her hair out with her fingers as she stared emotionally into her reflection. Caterina had been trapped in this overly sized royal room for 2 months. She felt as if she couldn't take anymore. She had tried many times to escape, but she had not yet prevailed. She refused to take her own life though.

"Beck will come…" She whispered lightly to her reflection. "He will come for me."

_Knock, knock, knock_

_BAM!_

Cat hardly jumped in surprise as the two large doors unlocked and opened sharply. It was a routine. Every day, this tall, vicious man would come in and bother her. She was relieved he hadn't _touched_ her yet. She wanted her first time of love to be with Beck, the man she had continuously dreamed of since she was taken. She prayed he was alright.

"Oh, dear princess Caterina!" The high pitched voice of Prince Tybalt Cromwell suddenly shouted, walking up to her. She saw him coming in the reflection of the mirror. "How is my beautiful wife-to-be today?"

Cat rolled her eyes, not turning to him. "I am NOT your wife-to-be, Tybalt." She said in a stubborn tone. "I belong to Prince Beckett Oliver III and no one else. You don't have any power to change that."

"And why not?" He came close to her and put his hands on her shoulders, which made Cat cringe each time he'd put his hands on her. "I could give you all the riches in the world."

Cat stayed strong. "I am not interested in riches or any of the sort…you have no right to hold me captive here. My fiancée will come for me."

"Princess, the day you turn 18 will be the day we say "I Do" and then I will be King of this land!" Tybalt snapped loudly as he slammed his fists down on the desk, either side of Cat's body. Cat gasped in surprise and Tybalt leaned against her. "Do you understand?"

Cat whimpered as she fought against his hold. "Get off of me!"

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"NO!" Cat reached back and slapped Tybalt's face. He backed away as Cat jumped to her feet. "Prince Beckett will come for me and he will kill you, rescue me, and we'll live happily ever after!"

"You think so do you?" Tybalt spatted at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Beckett and I are in love with one another." Cat put her hands to her heart. "The power of love will and always has prevailed over evil. You, Tybalt, are evil."

Tybalt walked up slowly to Cat till they were mere inches apart. Cat stood her ground, trying not to back down. "I may be evil, but you, Caterina, are stupid. Your Prince is NOT coming to your aid. When April 14th comes around, you will be 18 years old and my wife. And I will be king." He growled out and then left her standing in the middle of the room.

Cat waited until the doors were shut and locked from the other side as she fell to her knees, sobbing. "Beck…you promised…please…find me."

* * *

><p>Beck leaned against his window of his bedroom, as he looked down to the town. No one was out, except for the few guards that walked by every now and then. Otherwise, it seemed he was the only soul awake. He looked out to the kingdom next door, which was where Cat's devastated mother and brother were still residing. He knew Cat was alive…so why they had given up on her was beyond his thoughts.<p>

He gripped the window sill as he racked his brains. Yes, Cat was alive, but where was she?

_**He stared into the eyes of the light skinned man, with brown hair and what looked to be pure black eyes. It scared Beck, but not enough to make him back down. "What do you want?" **_

_**The man chuckled. "What do you think? Your fiancée, of course."**_

_**Beck's heart froze. "What do you want with her?"**_

"_**My king from my homeland needs a princess to marry." The knight answered with a smirk. "I came here and I saw her walking around in her beauty and innocence, so I picked her for my king. She's going back with me, whether you like it or not, you spoiled prince."**_

Yes, he remembered that, but he didn't exactly know WHERE the king was that took his bride.

Obviously if he's an evil king, he must live in the forbidden area where NO ONE was allowed to travel, unless they were banished from the lands. Perhaps that's were Cat was being held?

Beck gulped as he nodded. "She's there." He escaped out the castle and towards the stables. He snuck in and put a saddle and reigns on Braveheart, his horse that Cat adored so much, and jumped on. "Alright, Braveheart…let's go rescue my princess." He whispered as he slapped the horse's butt and they rushed out of the stable. Knights and guards looked to him in confusion of what was going on. After he left the main gates, he looked back to the highest tower, where his parents' room was. "I'm sorry, but…I must save Cat." He whispered as he took off again, never knowing if he would return home again. "I'm coming, Cat!"

* * *

><p><em>2 days later…<em>

Braveheart was galloping quickly through the dark, foggy woods, where there were no leaves or shelter, just empty branches and dirt. Beck was on his back, tired and hungry. He had left his home 48 hours just before, but he refused to stop. He didn't want the love of his life with such a monster any longer. He prayed she wasn't being abused or tortured. That would hurt him more than her getting taken in the first place.

Suddenly Braveheart came to a sudden stop. Beck narrowed his eyes to see that there was a wooden fence before them, that was hardly anything, but Braveheart looked to not want to jump over it. Beck saw the fog clear a little and there was a black, creepy castle, guarded by large brick walls all around it. There seemed to be a small town within the walls. This had to be it. This was definitely where his fiancée was held prisoner. He could feel the connection in his heart.

Beck jumped off and tied the horse to the tree. "I'll be back, hopefully soon." Beck leaned his forehead on the top of the horse's nose. "Let's hope Cat's alright…" All he knew is if he saw one hand mark or bruise on her, he'd be killing a lot more people than just that knight and the king. Cat was a fragile girl. The sweetest, most kind human being that ever walked the globe they lived on. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

Beck jumped over the fence, trying to hide his way over to the walls, until he felt something bang against his head and his whole world went dark.

* * *

><p>Beck groaned as he woke up, feeling his sore body laying on a hard, stone ground that smelt of dirt and blood. His head was pounding from the blow he received. He couldn't believe he was only feet near the castle before he was captured…shows how much he knew about battling people and being sneaky…none.<p>

"Well, hello there."

Beck's head snapped up, seeing a figure on a large throne before him. The room was surrounded by guards. "Are you the king here?" Beck growled as he forced himself up to his hands and knees.

"Yes, I am...well, actually almost king." The man smirked. "Prince Tybalt Cromwell, but soon king since April 14th, I will be marrying a very pretty princess."

April 14th…that was Cat's 18th birthday!

Beck jumped to his feet with an angry expression. "I am Prince Beckett Oliver and I have come for my princess, Caterina! I DEMAND her released to me IMMEDIATELY!"

Tybalt's eyes widened. "Wow…she was constantly whining, saying her prince will come. I didn't really believe you would, since it's been months."

"Why I'm late is none of your business!" Beck snarled. "I want to see her!"

"Very well." Tybalt snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the doors opened behind Beck. He looked with a racing heart. Two guards came in, with a small figure in between them. Their hands were tied behind their backs and a brown cloth sack was over their head. "Oh my god." Beck breathed out.

"Take the sack off." Tybalt ordered, sounding bored.

One knight ripped the sack off the tiny person's head and Cat gasped at the sudden ability to see again. She was breathing heavily. She saw Beck and she immediately cried. "Beck!" She tried to run to him, but one knight grabbed her arm and violently held her close to him. Cat recovered and smirked to Tybalt. "I told you my prince would come!"

"You did." Tybalt chuckled. "Too bad he's been captured."

Cat gasped again. "No!"

Beck looked to her. "Don't worry, Cat. Everything's going to be alright."

"No, it won't." Tybalt stood up. "You see, Prince Oliver, Caterina will be my wife come 2 days time, which is her 18th birthday."

"How did you find out that was her birthday?" Beck asked in curiosity.

"Caterina, why don't you answer that question." Tybalt snickered.

Beck looked back at Cat, who's lip trembled. "He was about to…have his…way…with me…if I didn't tell him, so I told him."

Beck's blood boiled with anger as he turned back to Tybalt. "You dared to touch my fiancée?"

"Since we keep going back and forth with who's princess Caterina is, let's drop it. Now Prince Beckett, we have no use for you. So I say we behead you." Tybalt ordered.

Cat gasped. "NO!"

"What do you think you can possibly do to save him now, Caterina?" Tybalt asked.

Cat looked helpless. "I'll marry you willingly! I'll marry you! Just please, let him go! PLEASE!"

Beck glared to her. "Silence, Cat!"

Tybalt thought about it. "It was going to be troublesome trying to get you to marry me with how feisty you have been…" He sighed. "Fine."

"NO!" Beck ran to him, ready to kill the future king, but two guards grabbed his arms. "I'll kill you before I let you put your hands on her!"

"Oh I'd really love to see you try." Tybalt chuckled. "Send him down to the cells before I change my mind about killing him."

Cat bit her lip with tears in her eyes as Beck looked to her. "Cat!" The guards moved Cat out of the way as the other ones brought Beck to the doors. "Don't let him touch you! Don't let him! Cat, do something! Don't marry him!"

Cat shook her head. "There's nothing I can do." She said in a sadden tone, already given up on ever marrying Beck. "I love you." She whispered as the tears fell down.

Beck sobbed. "I love you…" And with that, they were separated.

* * *

><p><strong>Littlemissvictorious<strong>

**Quinn**

**Ameha kay (thanks, I forgot about that)**

**Glittergirl**

**Fallspring**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Aodiva**

**Victoriousforever**

**Pan**

**Thanks guys for reviewing my story. I don't think I'll update tomorrow. Maybe in the morning. It's my mom's funeral tomorrow evening at 4, so maybe Saturday, if I don't in the morning tomorrow. – Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 6:<strong>

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips, passionately. He held her arms with his hands, while Cat reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What is this?" Cat gasped and Beck glared to Tybalt, who was smirking. "Unfaithful to me, are you? That deserves a punishment."

Cat shook in fear as Beck's eyes widened. "Don't, please, don't!" Cat begged, backing away from Tybalt as he came closer to her.

Beck's heart pounded against his chest. "No! Don't hurt her!"

Tybalt suddenly stepped up to Cat when she was against the wall and slapped her face harshly. Cat didn't make sound, but it hurt enough for her cheek to turn red. "This will teach you not to disrespect your king."


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess**

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>Beck had his fists clenched as he was locked in a small cell down in the dungeons. He didn't regret coming, that's for sure…but he didn't know what to do next. He was relieved to know Cat was alive and untouched…for now. He buried his face in his hands, trying to think of a plan. Nothing came to mind. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stood up as Prince Tybalt came in front of his barred cell. "What do you want?" He growled.<p>

Tybalt shrugged. "Oh…nothing. Just wanted to torture your mind a little bit. If I am being forced to set you free, I might as well do some damage. Don't you agree?"

"If you really plan on marrying my fiancée and forever taking her from me, why don't you just kill me and take me out of my misery?" Beck asked…almost begging. He wouldn't be able to live life without Cat. He meant what he said the day she was kidnapped. He would die without her.

"No. That wasn't part of MY fiancée's deal." Tybalt said. "I may not be a good man, but I still stand by my word."

"Oh, how noble of you." Beck said in a low voice. "Leave me alone."

"I'd rather tell you my plans for Caterina." Tybalt smirked.

Beck's stomach dropped. "Plans for her? What do you mean?"

"You didn't really think that I was going to live happily ever after with her, did you?" Tybalt asked. "I only need her for a queen, nothing more. After the moment she says "I Do", I'm going to throw her in this same dungeon you'll be released from and leave her here to rot. I'll have my way with her down here whenever I want and she'll bare my son. When I finally have my son, the heir to the throne, I'll kill her."

Beck's eyes widened. "No! No, you can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Tybalt said. "I am going to be King. I can do anything I want." Beck suddenly went up to the bars separating him and his new arch nemesis and threw his arm out, ready to grab the man and strangle him. Tybalt moved away quickly and laughed at Beck's failed attempt. "Good try."

Beck slammed his fists against the bars loudly and began shaking them. "Let her go!" He punched the bars again. "She's innocent!"

"Maybe so, but life is quite unfair." Tybalt snickered. "It's a cruel, cruel world out there, Beckett. Princess Caterina and you were born into this nightmare. There's no way out." With that, Tybalt turned to walk away.

Beck fell to his knees in desperation. There had to be a way out of there.

* * *

><p>The next day passed, and Beck stood when he heard high heels coming closer and closer. Could it be? When his dear redhead came to the bars, tears in her eyes, Beck ran to her and held her close through the bars. "Cat! Oh, my love!"<p>

Cat whimpered in his hold. "Beck, I'm so happy he let me see you one last time!" Before Beck could say anything, Cat put her finger up to his lips to silence him. He stared into her pleading, desperate eyes. "Kiss me. Please, Beck. Let me lose my first kiss to you." She whispered. Beck leaned down and kissed her lips, passionately. He held her arms with his hands, while Cat reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What is this?" Cat gasped and Beck glared to Tybalt, who was smirking. "Unfaithful to me, are you? That deserves a punishment."

Cat shook in fear as Beck's eyes widened. "Don't, please, don't!" Cat begged, backing away from Tybalt as he came closer to her.

Beck's heart pounded against his chest. "No! Don't hurt her!"

Tybalt suddenly stepped up to Cat when she was against the wall and slapped her face harshly. Cat didn't make sound, but it hurt enough for her cheek to turn red. "This will teach you not to disrespect your king." He grabbed her hair and threw her onto the floor before Beck's cell. Cat shrieked at the contact with the stone floor. Tybalt walked up to her and kicked her stomach, making her cry out in pain and turn over.

Beck saw her pain ridden face and he broke into tears of anger. "Stop this! Stop this now!"

Tybalt chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry, Prince Beckett, but I needed to teach my future wife a lesson she'll remember." He made Cat stand up and he held her chin in his hand tightly. "Isn't that right, my darling?" When Cat didn't answer, he tightened his grip, making her whimper. "Isn't that RIGHT?"

Cat nodded a little. "Y-yes."

Tybalt released his hold on her, making her drop to the floor again like a ragdoll. "Good girl." He looked up to Beck. "Doesn't that make you feel so much better what you'll be leaving her to?"

Beck dropped to his knees and reached out as far as he could to put a hand gently on Cat's shoulder, making her flinch at the touch. His heart broke as he knew she was broken.

* * *

><p><em>A few lands north…<em>

Andre Harris kept yelling for his stallion to gallop faster and faster as he and Robbie were reaching the forbidden area of the land. Andre and Beck had been friends for a long time, so they had a brother-brother bond that could not be jeopardized. The second Andre discovered his "brother" was missing and ran away to find the kidnapped princess, he grabbed Robbie and they were gone that same night.

Unlike Beck, they stopped each night and every few hours during the day to eat the food they packed and to rest for the next day, hence why it was taking so much longer to get to Beck.

Robbie whimpered. "Andre, I don't like this place!" He was a bit nervous with the dead trees above his head and the fog on the ground, making it hard to see if he was on dirt or bones. His imagination went a little wild sometimes. "Why would Beck come here?"

"I don't know!" Andre yelled back, not bothering to turn to look at him. "I told you, I feel him in this direction, so that's where we are going!"

"In the forbidden area?" Robbie asked in disbelief. "We are forbidden from here! Don't you know the meaning of "forbidden"? Its means it forbids us from entering!"

"God forbid I chuck my sword right through your heart!" Andre threatened. He was known for being able to throw swords and spears far distances.

"So if we find Beck, what do you plan on doing?" Robbie asked, still taking in the scenery of this devilish place. "Knock him out and drag him back to the Oliver Kingdom?"

"No, Robbie, you don't understand." Andre told him firmly. "Beck is in danger. I sense it. He's been captured."

Robbie looked horrified. "AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM?"

"I don't know, but we have to find a way!" Andre yelled. "Beck's life is at risk, and so is Princess Cat's! Remember? She has called us her "friends", so we must protect her too!"

Robbie groaned. "Aye, fine!"

Andre smirked. "We're coming, Beck and Cat." He whispered. "I'm coming."

"WAIT, I HAVE AN IDEA!" Robbie called out.

Andre frowned. You can always count on Robbie to ruin those "self-heroic" moments that go on in your head. "What?"

"Stop!" Robbie's horse stopped and so did Andre's. "Does your falcon still follow you everywhere?"

To prove it to him, Andre whistled and suddenly a falcon's cry was heard. The quite small, silver winged bird came down and landed on Andre's arm. "Yes."

"Here." Robbie took out a pencil and a small piece of parchment. "I'm sending a message to Beck's palace." He said while scribbling stuff down. "They'll send an army to back us up!"

Andre blinked. "Dang, man, you actually had a good idea for once."

"Hey! I always have good ideas!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

><p><strong>Victoriousforever<strong>

**Xxxx4evasummerxxxx**

**Glittergirl**

**i-am-not-a-smiley-person**

**pan**

**sweetstarre**

**maria luvs yew**

**fobfan**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. Appreciate them a lot.**

**-Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak peak at chapter 7: <strong>

Tybalt had a short, but sharp dagger to Cat's neck as he held her close to his body in front of him. His eyes looked possessed and he had no mercy. "Princess…say "I Do"!"

Cat shook her head carefully. "No!"

She squeaked in fear as Tybalt held the knife closer to her throat, making a cut. "SAY IT!"

Beck's heart broke as he felt helpless from where he stood at the bottom of the alter. "Don't kill her! PLEASE! Don't do it!"

"Say "I DO"!" Tybalt said in a threatening voice into Cat's ear in a vicious manner.

Cat gasped as she felt the blood dripping from her wound on her throat. "I…I do!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess**

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Cat's maid left her large room as Cat looked in the mirror for a billionth time in the past hour. Her wedding dress was quite beautiful, but the feeling of happiness that should be felt on her wedding day was not there in her heart. All she felt was pain and heartache. She ached for Beck's hold and protection. She did not feel safe here. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her after the moment she says "I Do", but it didn't matter anyways. As long as Beck, the love of her life, was safe and alive, that's all she needed and ever wanted for him. She's take all the torture anybody could come up with, just to know Beck was untouched.<p>

She carefully stepped down from the stool, wincing as she did for she was still sore from the punches she took from Tybalt the day before, and grabbed her hairbrush, absentmindedly brushing her hair. She didn't know how long she was standing there in a daze, but she heard the trumpet sound off.

"_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!"_

"INTRUDERS!"

"INTRUDERS!"

Cat rushed to her large window and gasped at the sight.

About 20 knights on horses were armored and shielded and they were all galloping up to the walls of Tybalt's castle. Two of them were without helmets and Cat immediately recognized them. "ANDRE! ROBBIE! UP HERE!" She waved her hands up in desperation. Maybe there was hope yet? "ANDRE! ROBBIE!"

Andre heard Cat's cries and looked to her tower and sighed in relief. "Okay, Cat's alive and safe."

"Where's Beck?" Robbie asked in fear as they were getting closer to the main gate.

"I'm not sure. Let's rescue Cat and then she hopefully will know where he is." Andre said as they all stopped when the iron gate was closing down. "It may take a minute or two though." He looked back up to Cat. "WE'RE COMING, CAT!" Cat smiled happily and nodded to show Andre that she heard him. Andre had wide eyes when she saw the black knight come behind her and slap his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of his sight. "NO! CAT!" As the knights and Robbie were struggling to break down the gate, Andre was looked terrified. If they discover Cat did that, would they kill her? Go find Beck and kill him too? He couldn't lose his two friends. He couldn't!

* * *

><p>Cat was breathing heavily as the black knight, who kidnapped her in the first place, dragged her away from the window and out of Andre's view. She tried releasing his grip on her, but she was obviously to weak and small. He threw her violently on her bed with a grunt. She shrieked in fear at the impact and then quickly turned to him and panicked. "Please, don't hurt me!"<p>

The knight kneeled down to her and she whimpered under his body. "Your hourglass is about to run out of sand, princess."

* * *

><p>Tybalt was growling with anger at the sight of his kingdom under attack. "They've come for the princess and prince!" He punched the nearest wall. "GUARDS! GUARDS! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled bloody murder and suddenly saw all his men running out towards the main gate. He ran to the chapel and saw the preacher there, who was about to marry Tybalt and Caterina. "There is no time to waste!" He yelled.<p>

The preacher shook in fear. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of tonight, the wedding is NOW!" Tybalt yelled. "The castle is under attack! I need to marry the princess and just to prove her knights unworthy! I'll kill her once you pronounce us married!"

The preacher was, of course, against murder, but he was afraid of Tybalt killing him. "Yes, sir! Where is the princess?"

"My main knight is bringing her now." Tybalt growled.

"MY LORD!" Another guard came in to the chapel, out of breath. "They've damaged the gate! They're in! They've invaded the castle!"

"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?" Tybalt snarled loudly.

As if on cue, the black knight was carrying Cat over his shoulder, as she was punching him with her tiny fists on his back. "Here, sir." The black knight said calmly as he dropped Cat harshly onto the stone floor next to Tybalt's feet.

Tybalt grabbed Cat's hair, making her scream in pain, and forced her to her feet. He glared to the preacher. "NOW! START NOW!"

* * *

><p>Andre and Robbie abandoned their horses as they rushed into the castle, swords drawn with helmets now on. After fighting a few knights off, Andre removed one's helmet and shook him a bit. "Where is Princess Caterina? Where are they holding Prince Oliver?"<p>

The guard coughed from pain. "They…they've taken…the princess…away…but…but the prince…is down…in the…dungeons."

Andre dropped him, as he and Robbie immediately broke into a run to get down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today-"<p>

"YOU CAN'T GO ANY FASTER?" Tybalt snapped, gripping Cat's wrists with his larger hands, making her break into tears.

The preacher shakily shook his head. "No, sir! You will not be legally married if you don't hear all of this!"

Tybalt growled. "Fine! So be it! HURRY!"

* * *

><p>Andre and Robbie finally found the staircase to the lower level of the hideous castle and saw one large cage, where Beck was gripping the bars, trying to free himself. "BECK!" The two young men yelled out once they stopped their running at his cell. "We'll get you out!" Robbie said as he took a pin out of his armor and began picking the lock.<p>

Beck looked horrified. "What is going on upstairs? All I've been hearing are screams and crashes everywhere up there!"

Andre watched closely as Robbie continued to concentrate. "We'll explain later, but- come on, Rob, Cat doesn't have much time!"

Beck gasped. "Cat? CAT! What happened to her? Please tell me she's not hurt! PLEASE!"

"I'm not sure, Beck, but remain calm!" Andre told him. "She's been moved somewhere in the castle-"

"THE CHAPEL!" Beck suddenly yelled out as Robbie broke the lock. The three of them ran back up the staircase. "We need to find the chapel! The wedding was going to be today! The prince here would've moved it to now!"

"Wedding?" Robbie questioned, trying to keep up. "What wedding?"

"Does it matter now?" Beck snarled. "Let's find my princess!"

* * *

><p>"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The preacher asked, getting no response as all they heard were the screams from the outside of the castle. "Very well. Tybalt Cromwell, do you take thee Caterina Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"<p>

"I do! I DO!" Tybalt gripped Cat's wrists tighter. "Faster!"

"Caterina Valentine, do you take thee Tybalt Cromwell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Before Cat could say "I Do", the doors of the chapel slammed apart. Cat gasped. "Beck? BECK!" She tried to go to her exhausted fiancée's arms, but Tybalt kept a good grip on her still. "Let me go!"

"Get your filthy hands of my fiancée!" Beck growled dangerously as they continued to walk closer. The black knight blocked Beck's way to Cat. "Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance!" The knight snarled as he took out his sword, but before he could attack, Andre grabbed his sword, using his athletic skills, and aimed the sword straight to the knight's face, making it stab into his skull and fall to the ground, creating a puddle of blood.

Beck went to the altar, but when Cat screamed in terror, he gasped at the sight.

Tybalt had a short, but sharp dagger to Cat's neck as he held her close to his body in front of him. His eyes looked possessed and he had no mercy. "Princess…say "I Do"!"

Cat shook her head carefully. "No!"

She squeaked in fear as Tybalt held the knife closer to her throat, making a cut. "SAY IT!"

Beck's heart broke as he sat a thin cut form on Cat's used-to-be flawless throat and he felt completely helpless from where he stood at the bottom of the altar. "Don't kill her! PLEASE! Don't do it!"

"Say "I DO"!" Tybalt said in a threatening voice.

Cat gasped as she felt the blood dripping from her wound on her throat. "I…I do!"

With that, Tybalt took the knife away, but kept a grip on her. "YES! I AM NOW KING! I AM KING!"

Cat elbowed Tybalt in the gut, but as he released her, she went to run to Beck, who was waiting with open arms, Tybalt quickly recovered and shoved his dagger into Cat's side. Cat froze at the sudden impact to her body and she saw what happened. "No…no…" She whispered shakily. Tybalt moved away from her, keeping the dagger in her side, and Cat collapsed, but Beck caught her before her fragile body could slam into the stone floor. "Beck…" She whispered.

Beck let out a dry sob as he saw the whole dagger's knife was nested deeply in her side, right where her lungs and ribs would be. "Cat…" Tybalt laughed evilly, catching Beck's attention once again. His agony turned into a pure hatred and anger as he glared daggers towards Tybalt. "Andre." Andre looked to him with tears. "Hold Cat." Andre didn't question him as he ran to Cat's side, taking her from Beck's arms gently. "Please, make her hold on." With that said, Beck stood up slowly. He looked to Robbie. "Give me your sword." Robbie immediately brought his sword out and tossed it to Beck, who easily caught it.

Tybalt brought out his sword as the preacher left the chapel in fear. "Are you really going to fight me, prince?"

Beck gripped Robbie's sword with a shaky, white knuckled grip. "You are going to die for what you've done to my princess." He growled dangerously, stepping closer to Tybalt, who looked unafraid.

Tybalt chuckled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx (Leaving people in suspense is what my sister, Digidestend angel, and I do best. Trust me.)<strong>

**Sweetstarre**

**Glittergirl**

**Aodiva**

**Vicotoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. No preview for next chapter because it'd give away too much and make you guys freak out more than usual.**

**-Izzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fobfan**

**Victoriousforever**

**memyselfi**

**Xscreamingxangelx (I don't like medieval stories either, but that's why I tweeked this one to seem a little more interesting…if that makes sense.)**

**Amehakay**

**Glittergirl**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Demi909lovato**

**Thanks guys for reviewing and for reviewing my story. I'm excited because this is my second completed story since I started fanfic with my sister. First was crazy ride, and now it's this one. Next fic will be out soon, probably after I help my sister with bucket list, and it's a horror Candre. Thanks again. – Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess<strong>

**I do NOT Own Victorious**

**Chapter Eight**

Suddenly, Tybalt leaned forward to try and stab Beck straight in the heart, but Beck blocked his attack with his sword. It was a full on sword fight for a while. Beck wanted it to end. He wanted to get back to Cat, who could die at any minute. The mere thought of Cat being dead was enough to make his heart stop. He couldn't get distracted though. "Give up, boy!" Tybalt said, sounding out of breath from blocking each attack. "You can't defeat me!"

Beck growled. "Oh yes, I will." With a grunt, Beck dodged Tybalt's sword, but attacked with his, making Tybalt's HAND drop to the ground, with the sound of the sword hitting the floor as well. "There."

Tybalt gasped at the sight of his lack of hand on his right arm. "AHHH!" He screamed in pain. "YOU BASTARD!"

Beck said nothing. Instead, he swiftly used his knife to behead the new king. After seeing what he'd done, Beck dropped his sword and backed away. He didn't regret killing the king that way. He deserved it.

"Beck." Andre's saddened voice called out.

Beck turned to him and jogged up to his best friend, who held his pale fiancée in his arms. "Is she…"

"No…not yet." Andre gently let Beck take Cat into his arms. "There's nothing we can do." With that, Andre stood up and walked to Robbie, who decided they should leave the room.

Beck held Cat in his arms tightly, crying. "Cat?"

Cat's eyes fluttered open. "Beck? You're okay." She whispered weakly. "I'm so glad."

"Don't leave me." Beck suddenly begged to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cat put a hand on his cheek gently. "I wish…I wish we would've been able to spend the rest of our lives together, but…life is cruel sometimes. I'm so thankful that I met you and that I was given the blessing of spending so many years with you. I'm glad we were engaged to be married, I really am. I have no regrets."

Beck could barely see through his tears. "Neither do I, Cat."

"Please…please, never forget me."

"Never."

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." Cat quietly demanded. "One last time."

Beck sobbed, but crashed his lips onto hers. Cat put her hands on either side of his face to keep him steady. After a moment though…her hands went limp and fell from his face onto her chest. Beck released her lips as he realized she was gone. "NO!" He screamed. "NO! NO! NOOOO!" He brought her dead body closer to him as he dug his face in the crook of her neck. "PLEASE! NO! PLEASE! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Realizing she wasn't going to come back to him with her smiles and laughter, Beck laid her body down gently on the cold floor.

He saw her bloody knife that was originally inside her side on the ground. Andre must've taken it out. He felt as if he had no choice. He couldn't live without the love of his life. He couldn't go on without his best friend since they were six years old. He reached over and dragged the bloody dagger close to him, before picking it up. He thought about nothing, except seeing his love's shinning, glowing face again in heaven above. He put the knife in front of him, the sharp point directed to his chest.

Before he could impact himself, a bright light came through. He dropped the dagger into his lap as he strained his eyes to see what was making the chapel light up. "Who's there?" He called out in fear. Without an answer, a strange figure came down from the light shining from the ceiling and it gracefully flew down to in front of Beck. Finally, the light dimmed until it was gone. Beck rubbed his eyes and gasped. "Who are you?"

The elderly woman, a bit overweight, slouching, dressed in a long blue robe with white wings sticking out from her back, stared at Beck with intensity. Her hair was white, but her eyes were a piercing blue. In one hand, she lightly held a thin, light blue wand. "Prince Beckett Oliver III." Her voice said simply, but the sound was so distant and soft.

Beck blinked. "Are you an angel? Are you going to take Cat to heaven?" He asked innocently.

"No, Beckett." The woman gave him a gentle smile. "I am your fairy godmother."

"Fairy godmother?" Beck questioned.

"Yes." The woman stared at him. "You were about to kill yourself, weren't you?"

Beck bit his lip, but nodded. "Yes. Cat was the love of my life. She was everything to me. I can't go on without her."

"I know you cannot." The woman said, kneeling down until she was next to Cat's limp body. "She was such a kind, beautiful girl, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Beck automatically said, staring down at his pale fiancée's face. "She was perfect. She did not deserve this fate that was cursed upon her."

"This is not "Fate", Prince Beckett." The woman looked back at him and he did the same. "This is a test."

"A test?"

"A test of true love, my boy." The woman smiled. "You truly love this girl to the point you'd take your own life just to be with her in the other life. Tell me, Beckett…if I said I could bring her back to life, but it would involve you having to give up yours, would you accept?"

"Yes." Beck said again without skipping a beat. "Please, save her. She doesn't deserve death. She needs to live and be free. She's been in this hell too long. She needs to be back with her mother, mourn for her father, and to live life with love and joy. This world is NOTHING without Princess Caterina Valentine. If that's the deal you're offering, I'll do it."

The woman chuckled. "Don't fret, young man. You're not going to sacrifice yourself."

"But I want her to live!" Beck said desperately.

"And she will." The woman smiled. "On one condition though: remember to always cherish her. Protect her and love her like tomorrow was her last day. The day she was taken from you, you didn't know the day before that she'd be kidnapped, did you?" He shook his head. "Now you know to treat her like she'll be taken again. You cherish this girl. You hear?"

Beck still was so confused, but nodded. "Yes…yes, I hear."

"Good." The woman looked back to Caterina as she laid one hand gently on Cat's stab wound on her side, while her other hand held her wand. She pressed the wand against the wound. After a few seconds, the room seemed to light up again.

Beck backed up a little, for he was unable to handle the burning sensation the bright light was giving his eyes. He heard the old woman chanting something, but he couldn't open his eyes to see what she was doing to his dead fiancée. Soon after a few minutes of nothing, but blindness, Beck felt the light slip away. He opened his eyes to see the fairy godmother standing next to Cat's body. The stab wound was suddenly gone and life seemed to be coming back to her body. "Cat?" He crawled to her quickly.

"Remember my words, Beckett Oliver." The woman's voice echoed and then she disappeared.

Beck looked back down to Cat and put a hand gently on her cheek. "Cat? Cat, my love? Can you hear me?" Cat moaned a bit, which was music to Beck's ears. "Oh, my love, you're alive!"

Cat's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Beck, who had tears of joy. "Beck? But…how?" She asked weakly, looking quite confused. "I was in Heaven with my father…why am I here? I'm dead."

"No, you're not." Beck smiled softly. "You're back with me."

"My father was saying it wasn't my time yet." Cat whispered and then soon smiled to him. "Hi."

Beck couldn't keep the chuckle inside. "Hi." He helped her sit up, gently, and held her up as she leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her petite body. "I love you."

Cat was tired so she was falling asleep. "I love you too." And with that, she was asleep.

Beck kissed her forehead as he gently hoisted her in his arms and then began to walk out of the chapel. It was time to go home.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Beckett Oliver III, take thee, Caterina Valentine, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister of the Valentine Palace asked.<p>

Beck, who was dressed in a rich taste attire for a future king, kept his hands connected with Cat's as he smiled to her. "I do." He said firmly, staring into Cat's glassy eyes.

"And do you, Caterina Valentine, take thee, Beckett Oliver II, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Cat tried not to breakdown and sob in front of both kingdoms. "I do." She said lovingly, tears of joy leaving her eyes. Beck gave her hands a squeeze.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." Cat and Beck stood before their kingdoms. "I present to you, King Beckett Oliver III and Queen Caterina Oliver."

The applause heard was deafening.

Cat left Beck's hold as she kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her brother.

Beck hugged his mother and shook his father's hand. "I guess this is it, son." His father said with a heavy heart.

"Father, I am only a few miles away from you." Beck told him with a smile. Beck was taking over Kingdom Far Far Away in place of King Valentine. "We'll visit often, you have my word."

Soon everyone began feasting and dancing. Cat and Beck sat at a table at the end while everyone talked. Beck leaned over to Cat and kissed her cheek. "Did you ever think we'd make it here?" Cat asked, still in awe. "Did you ever think we'd get married after all that's happened?"

"Yes." Beck smiled to her. "I wasn't going to come back here without you by my side." Cat leaned onto him and he kissed her head. "And now this is the happily ever after part, right?" He asked with a grin.

Cat frowned. "Yes, but it's going to be a bit more romantic than that, right?"

"You bet." And he leaned over, kissing her lips passionately.

**THE END!**


End file.
